


Are We All Running Out of Time? (Or Is It Just You?)

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate UNiverse- illness, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And tries to hide it, Angst, F/F, F/M, He's scared, Heavy Angst, Inspired by that one line in NonStop, John lost an arm, Lafayette has sensary processing disorder, M/M, Maria is blind in one eye, Martha is John's ex-girlfriend, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Peggy is a senior in high school, Prosthetics, Really Sick, Shh, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Terminal Illnesses, There's lots of crying, alex is sick, and abusive, and eliza - Freeform, and peggy, and they accidentally make Frances, but Peggy is warmth and sunshine and freedom, but shh, despite her crippling depression, except alex, james reynolds is a douche, no one is supposed to know, not enough, not much, sort of, the reason alex writes like he's running out of time is because he is, they are all a little broken, they're still friends though, this won't be fluffly, to both of her girlfriends, when he really shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: Like you're running out of time? Are you running out of time?-Non Stop____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Alex is sick. And no matter how much he tries to reassure others that he's just tired, he can't deny his pain, or the fact that he has so much more to say then one year can cover. And besides, it doesn't matter as much as his friend's problems. He can wait. And no Aaron, he can climb the stairs without your mothering, thank you very much!ORAlex is dying, and doesn't tell anybody, although Aaron has started to suspect_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________There was a mistake made when uploading this, so the actual chapter is not up yet. I'm trying my best to get it finished, but there's still some time to wait. I'm sorry, but keep a look out. When I put the actual chapter up, I will take this out, as well as put an update in my comments. Sorry for the inconvenience.





	

asdfghjkl;


End file.
